


Just Happy You're Alive

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:  what about dean seeing sam up and around and doing well right after sam died and he just needs to know sams alive so bad and he has to hold on to any and all evidence that he has of sam being alive and ahh im having trouble explaining it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Happy You're Alive

Sam was reading on Bobby’s couch, flicking through a book of lore. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Besides that fact that Sam was here. He was alive. 

Dean watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. The way his fingers gripped the pages and turned them. The furrow of his brow and the position he was sitting in. 

"Uh, Dean. Is there something on my face?"

Sam’s voice. The deep, melodic tone that was uniquely Sam. Yesterday, Dean thought he’d never hear it again.

Before he knew what he was doing, Dean had made his way over to the couch and placed his hand over Sam’s heart. It’s unsteady beat filled Dean with warm a sense of relief. Sam was stiff against him.

"What are you doing?"

Ignoring Sam’s question, Dean gripped Sam’s wrist and ran his coarse fingers over the barely visible blue veins under Sam’s tan skin. He was so warm, so familiar. 

"You’re here," Was all Dean said, staring into Sam’s eyes and moving a little too close for comfort.

"I…Yeah, I’m here. I was planning on going out to get some supplies in a minute but I guess I—"

Sam was cut off by Dean’s soft lips against his own. Dean was…kissing him? Sam had the cliche notion that he was in a dream. Dean was tentative at first, and Sam grasped his trembling hands. Getting over the initial shock, Sam began to kiss back. Dean tasted sweet and a little bit like whiskey. 

Soon, Dean was kissing the ever living daylights out of him. His hands were everywhere; under his shirt, in his hair. His lips were persistent and Sam was having a hard time keeping up. 

Dean pulled away after a moment, breathless. 

"Shit," He mumbled, making an effort to get off of Sam. But Sam held him in place, drawing Dean closer against him and looking him in the eye.

"What was that about?"

Dean hesitated.

"Just happy you’re alive," He said, avoiding Sam’s eyes. "Sorry,"

"Don’t be," Sam growled, shoving Dean down and meeting his lips once again.


End file.
